


Broken Toy Dolls

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

“Keep quiet, little whore!!,”one of the dark, masked figures ordered. He sat in the back seat of a truck with a common victim of slave trade as they rode towards a tall building. The girl was chained like an animal only because she was no ordinary girl to begin with.

Raph returned to the tower like a prince and his castle. He dripped with crimson that splattered over his armor after every step he took to the entrance. 

Ann who was kidnapped and sold by her parents as a sex slave because they thought she was a freak was now in a bedroom in a tall building.

Leo came back from a mission and went to see shredder. He followed his orders exactly without question because the shredder was like a father to him.

The men tatted with foot symbols jumped out the vehicle once they parked it in the back a and dragged the girl towards the steps. Suddenly she bit one of them and attack the other until she found the chance to escape. 

He walked towards the shower room to wash off the blood of the rebellious where he shed off his gear and stepped under running water before retreating to his chambers. 

Ann’s wrists and ankles were shackled to the bed.

Leo then walked to his room and laid down on his bed thinking about his next mission.

“Don't be stupid!,”one of the foot soldier yelled,”If you value your life you behave!”  
The girl bared her canines and transforms into anthropomorphic. The humanoid raccoon crouched low ready to defend herself again.

He strolls to his bedroom with nothing but a towel. 

Ann was startled and afraid she struggled.

Leo heard the commotion and took it from there. He glared down at her.

Raph had no idea that he was expecting another toy so he was amused to find her on his bed.   
“Well, well well,”he answered cocking a brow at the girl,”Who never knew Master Shredder was this generous to send another present to enjoy tonight.”

The she beast noticed him then coward like a terrified dog.

Ann growled at him.   
“Let me go!”

Leo dragged her into his room and laid her down on his bed smirking down at her.

Her blood ran cold and she couldn't remember breathing as she eyed him with fear. She already realized that he's the strongest assassin after shredder.

He walked straight towards her without hesitation. His eyes fed at her feature and licked at his lips.

Ann started to cry.

Leo crawled on top of her as he began licking her neck.  
“You taste so good.”

Bluu gasped and whimpered. Her body shook from his touch. 

Raph gently ran his hands through her hair then lean towards her neck to inhale her scent.

Ann whimpered slightly.

Leo then bit her neck and sucked on it.

“Pl-Please, I--Aah!,”she cried. She heart drummed at her chest.

He watched her adorableness and licks at her throat to test her reaction.

Ann then moaned and blushed.

Leo traveled down lower making hickeys on her shoulders.

Bluu wanted to think of way to escape this killer's claws but her poor mind was always disturb from sensitivities she never discovered from her own body.

He grips at her hair to force her to face the ceiling as he climbed over to seize her neck some more. 

Ann whimpered in pain as she cried some more.

Leo latched onto a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola and tweaked the other.

Her finger latched onto Leo's shoulders but they couldn't push him away because of his iron strength. A moan burst from her lips.

He made hickies around her jawline then between her neck and shoulders. 

Ann started to moan softly.

Leo abandoned that nipple to test out the other one.

Her back arched and she squeezed her eyes. Bluu's thighs moisten shamelessly as her buds were already swollen 

He slowly pulled her top that draped her bare body as nibbled past her collarbone. 

Ann squeaked then she arched her back.

Leo parted her folds to finger her as he sucked on her clit.

She winced then let out a hiss. Her paw like hands gripped at the sheets instead.

He stared at her breasts, eyes hazed with hunger. Raph played at them before placing his mouth over one of them.

Ann shuddered in delight as she mewled.

Leo fingered her until he massaged her g spot with his fingers.

It sent her back to arch again and her head also rolled back as she let another moan.

He sucked hard at the rosebud and teased it with his tongue and teeth. The other was tortured between his fingers.

Ann arched her back again and whimpered.

Leo then took his fingers out and slid his length into her.

Her teal eyes widened and she forgot that she wasn't breathing after she screamed,”No! Please stop! It hurts.”  
Now she fought at him as the pain ran through her body like a knife.

He moved his hand so that he tasted the other perky peek. Then his hand found her womanhood already soaked and easy to slide his fingers inside.

Ann yelped and groaned.  
“Ahh god!”

Leo waited inside her as he stopped moving.

Raph smirked as bite at her nipple as he continued stroking at her .

That's when her body told her otherwise and slowly adjusted to him. She had no choice but to stay relaxed.

Ann growled as she shivered in pleasure.

Leo began moving and thrusting inside her.

The pain lasted for only a minute before subsiding then a wave of pleasure washed over her. Bluu couldn't help but cling her body closer with his.

Raph left her last bud erected and crawled lower to face between her legs and lick and suck at her hidden jewel. 

“Ahh fuck!” Ann said as she moaned.

Leo thrusted deeper into her increasing his pace.

Bluu moaned at his ear as she tucked her chin over his shoulder. It felt too damn good and she cursed herself for that. 

His fingers thrusted deeper until her walls began crushing him. He had to pull his fingers away so that he could capture this opportunity to enter his member inside her.

Ann was not a virgin. Her ex saw to that. She moaned in pleasure.

Leo grinded his hips against her slapping his hips against hers grunting.

“O-Oh, SHIT!,”she murmured and sunk her teeth at his shoulder. Her high crashed at her too suddenly. Bluu milked all over his member. 

Still her walls held him tightly and it made him more excited to drive into her roughly. 

Ann arched her back mewling.

Leo growled in anger. He wasn’t finished yet to say the least. He pounded into her g spot mercilessly.

She scream into his shoulder as another familiar knot formed at her stomach. Her cries begged for him to wait until she catch up before he climaxed.

He growled as he pounded at her core savagely. Raph gazed the glassy eyes of his prey beneath him.

Ann whimpered softly as she shuddered in delight.

Leo released inside her shooting his hot seeds into her pulling out panting.

Her last screams ended with soft mewls. She dropped her head into the pillows as sleep slowly took over her.

Each strong push brought him closer to his high, but he wanted hold on long enough until Ann orgasm. 

Ann screamed in pleasure and arched her back.

Leo cuddled her against him and fell asleep as well.

Her body ached for sleep. Bluu couldn't do anything now that she was trapped in the killer's arms.

He finally released and crashed his climax over hers with a low grunt. 

Ann moaned then panted as she came.

Raph pulled himself out and rolled on his side next to her, purring and nuzzling his beak at her neck.

Ann whimpered softly.as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Raphs eyes were already sealed, leaving a peaceful look on his face along a small smirk. 

The next morning Ann woke up and yawned still chained to the bed. She struggled.

Leo was up and he put his black mask on and his foot uniform.

Bluu groan in her sleep. After the pain from below, she’s been awake since dawn but Leo didn't know. 

Raph remain asleep. Half of his body was on her bare form.

Ann cried because last night she was raped against her will.

Leo looked at her and walked over to her and kissed her lips softly and stroked her cheek with a gloved hand.

Bluu held her breath praying that he didn't notice her false sleeping.

Her crying woke Raph. “Ssh,”he said brushing his thumb across her lips.

“But you raped me last night,” Ann sobbed.

Leo then left locked the door and went to eat breakfast.

“You belong to me now,”he answered coldly. 

Bluu then got up. She scan all of her surroundings for an escape . So far there was the balcony and the air vents.

Ann sighed.  
“Fine but can you at least unchain me?” she growled.

“Sorry babe but no can do,”he smirked,”I can't let my toy run off.”

“I won't go anywhere I promise now please unchain me!”

Leo came back after eating and unlocked his door to his room.

The first sound of the keys startled Bluu and she hurried back to bed sealing eyes again.

“Now let's not make promises we can't keep.”  
He sets his feet on the floor then he stood. Raph leaves the room for breakfast. 

With renewed strength inside her Ann broke the chains and got her clothes jumping off the balcony and escaped.

Leo sighed.  
“It's time for you to wake up now. I brought you some breakfast.”

What should I do? she thought He's onto me and he just might drug me from the food.  
She shifted a little feeling uneasy as her eyes remain shut.

Raph didn't expect anything as he trotted down the hallway.

Ann put her clothes back on and went to her second home in the sewers.

Leo set the food aside on the nightstand and shook her shoulder trying to get her to wake up.  
“I promise I won't drug you.”

Bluu gasped and her eyes finally shot open. She looked at him then at the plate of food.

Raph fixed his plate then ate.

Ann was watching tv in her home.

Leo sighed and left.

Bluu glared at his back. As soon as the door shut then locked from Leo's keys, she made run for it to the balcony. She climbed down as fast she could then made a leap on the way down.  
Luckily no one noticed and it gave her a chance to scurry into a manhole.

He didn't take any precious time eating. He wanted to bring a plate for Ann. When he finished making her meal he headed back to his room.

Ann soon noticed a raccoon girl had stumbled upon her home. She smiled at her.  
“Hi there I'm Ann.”

Leo then came back and unlocked the door. When he saw she wasn't there he was furious.  
“Where is she?”

“B-Bluu,”she answered, dully. She needed to hide somewhere safe.

“FUCK!,”Raph yelled with rage. He slammed the plate down and allow it splatter and crash all over the entrance of the doorway once he realized a vacant room.

“Please come in. I just got away from foot headquarters.”

Leo growled and stormed out the building on his way to find his mate.

“You too!?,”she respond with disbelief. Bluu stayed behind as they headed to through the iron doors.

Her scent left from the balcony so Raph knew that she did escape from there. He rushed down the halls burning with anger. Anyone who dared bother him get socked squared in the face.

Ann went into the kitchen.  
“We’re safe here Bluu.”

Leo smelled for Bluu’s scent and followed it down a street.

Raph shoved the large front doors out his way and stormed through the gates of headquarters.   
Some of Ann's scent caught Raph’s attention and flagged a path to directly where she went.

Bluu sighed with relief and sat down.

Ann smiled at her and sat down as well.  
“Raph one of shredder’s sons raped me last night.”

Leo found a little bit of Bluu’s fur and it led him down into the sewers.

Bluu pierced her bottom lip and stared at her paws with sadness.  
“One of them raped me too but i...i couldn't do anything or he'll kill me!”

Raph caught up with his brother in a matter of minutes. He exchange a curious towards the eldest but didn't bother to ask anything. Both scents of their target grew stronger the further they went.

Ann sensed they were coming. She took Bluu and together they ran.

Leo ran through the tunnels and found Ann’s second home but they were gone.

Bluu’s breathing turned heavy as fear changed the color of her face. She glanced over her shoulder sometimes whenever she heard footsteps echoing at them. 

Raph followed then cursed again.

Suddenly Ann reached at a dead end. She swore and turned around with Bluu to go the other way.

Leo smirked as their scents got stronger and he trapped them in the dead end along with his brother.

Bluu shrieked with terror

Raph cut Ann’s path and grabbed the cloth of her shirt then hung her in the air.  
“Thought you can run from me?!,”he growled. 

Bluu lounged at him then bite at his wrist until he dropped Ann.

Ann told Bluu to cover her ears then did a sonic roar sending sonic waves their way driving them back knocking them down. She grabbed Bluu and sped off again.

Leo growled as he hit a concrete and brick wall and he was knocked out.

The force violently slammed Raph against the wall then dropped his body hard onto the concrete floor.

“Oh my gawd!,”Bluu started as she ran,” I-I can't I--Wait! How did you--?!”

Ann smiled at her.  
“Ever since I was experimented on I developed superpowers with that of the two animal genes I have within me.”

Leo woke up hours later and they were long gone that he just gave up and went back to headquarters.

Raph woke up alone in the sewers. The pain throbbed at his head and some of his limbs but keep climbed back up and ran after them. The fearless loser can give up all he wants Raph thought But none of those girls are leaving alive.None!

“Wow, and all this time i thought you were just human! ”she said. 

Ann nodded and pretty soon collapsed exhausted after running for so long.

Leo went back to headquarters and got treated for his injuries.

Bluu kneeled next to her and choked,” What's... wrong? We're no where near food or supplies their left at that lair”.

Raph followed their scent. His ninja skills increased his speed. 

“I can only do that once per day. The downside is afterwards it exhausts me out.”

Leo winced in pain and screamed because he got a broken arm.

“Maybe it's ok that we--!”  
Bluu cut off when a fist knocked her down at Ann’s feet.

Raph stepped out of the shadows with a balled fist ready to punch at her too.

“Please leave us alone Raph please!” Ann begged him as she cried.

Leo was sent to his room to rest once he had a cast and sling.

Raph said nothing. Instead of punching her like he did Bluu he whacked her pressure points and knocked her out.

Bluu murmured but fell unconscious. 

Ann was out as she fell to the ground.

Raph both of them then walked back to headquarters. The sun was already sinking into the horizon and Raph arrived to the gates. 

Bluu’s feet nearly dragged on the ground as she was carried by his hip.

Ann pretty soon woke up but couldn’t move. She was drugged and her body was paralyzed except for her head.

Leo saw foot men bring in Bluu to his room giving her the same kind of drug they gave to Ann.

Raph didn't return to his room until the next 30 minutes when he stepped with a few bandages. 

Bluu whimpered and stirred her head a little. She felt more numb than pain that she expected after a nasty punch.

Ann refused to look at him.

Leo growled at her.  
“Don’t ever run away ever again or I will poison you!”

Bluu opened her eyes. The familiar room haunted her and she shook with fear  
“N-no! No, no no!,”she sobbed.

He grabs her cheeks and turned her face to him.  
“Do you want me to kill you?,”he asked coldly. 

Ann shook her head no.

Leo hugged her to him and kissed her cheek.

Bluu couldn't move from the numbness in her body, it more scared her more when being touched by Leo again.

“Good,”he smirked and kissed her head,”I don't want to lose you.”

Ann’s eyes widened.  
“How long am I gonna be paralyzed?”

Leo looked at her.  
“The drug will wear off in two hours.”

“Two hours but let that be a lesson for running off,”he said, “You missed breakfast i brought for you this morning.”

Bluu’s anxiously eyed elsewhere but answered, “What are you g-going to do to me?”

Ann sighed and nodded.

Leo turned her to look at him.  
“Now here eat your breakfast.”

She obeyed and lifts herself from her arms with half of the drug still effective on them.

He sets a fresh one on the dresser from a cart. Raph helps sits her up before placing it on her lap. 

“Uh I can't eat if I can't move.”

Leo started to feed her and gave her spoonfuls of the food.

She was amaze at his generosity but politely accepted with less hesitation.

He nods then uses a spoon and carefully feeds it to her.

Ann took the food into her mouth and ate it.

Leo fed her until she was full.

Bluu thanked him for the meal.

He smiled, this time more calmly and gave more spoonfuls. 

Ann continued to eat the food. She was starving.

Leo smiled and nodded at her stroking her cheek.

Bluu blushed and fluttered her teal eyes bashfully. 

Raph made sure nothing remain on her plate as he provided more spoonfuls.

Ann took the other spoonfuls then soon ate it all.

Leo then kissed her cheek and said, “you’re mine.”

As if I have a choice Bluu thought sadly.

He cleaned her mouth with a napkin and also a kiss.

Ann blushed and whimpered slightly.

Leo smiled at her then told her to go to sleep.

Bluu did as she was told and rolled on her side where her back faced him.

He grinned wider.  
“You should sleep,”he said as he got up,”I'm going to get rid of these dishes.”   
He puts the dishes into the cart and rolled them outside. 

Ann closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Leo got in next to her and fell asleep.

Raph came back this time to cuddle with her.

Bluu quietly cried and hid her tears away from Leo's view. 

The next morning Ann woke up no longer paralyzed.

Leo woke up and went to take a shower.

Crying herself to sleep left her eyes moist and kept her asleep.

Raph hugged her securely and buried his face into her locks.

Ann looked at him stroking his cheek.

Leo then dried off and put his foot uniform back on along with his black mask and kissed her lips softly.

He purred from her touched, smiling in his sleep. 

It felt nice but she woke too late to realize it was Leo. All saw was the door sealing shut. Then pain irrupted from her stomach and she rushed to the bathroom to vomit.

Ann smiled and nuzzled his neck.

Leo soon came back and brought her breakfast.

Bluu empty what's left in her stomach before sitting in front of the toilet to soothe her stomach. 

“Hmm, someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning,”Raph said. He woke and rubbed his eyes before opening and stare down at her. 

Ann started to purr rubbing her head under his chin.

Leo heard her and rushed to the bathroom picking her up.  
“Are you ok?”

He gave her eskimo kisses to as he rubbed her hips.

She jumped from her skin then pushed him away.  
“You did this to me!!”

“I don't know what's wrong with me but I can't stop,” Ann said as she moaned.

Leo sighed and looked at her stroking her cheeks.  
“You're pregnant that's great”

“You won't accept a sex slave that's been pregnant you'll kill me or the child!,”Bluu cried.

“Then don't stop,”he cooed before capturing her lips with his.

Ann moaned into the kiss kissing him back. She then licked his cheek and his neck.

“You're wrong! I would never kill you or the child! I want you! You're so much more than a sex slave! You're my mate!”

She said nothing. Anything that fell from her lips were words that stumbled at once.

His hands soothe her body lower to her rear and light squeezed at it.

Ann whimpered and mewled as she nipped his neck.

Leo hugged her tightly to him with his good arm rubbing her back.

Bluu stiffened but this time she accepted his embrace and laid her head on his chest.  
“If Shredder...your master...f-finds out…?”

He replied with a low growl and licked at the side of her face.

Ann groaned and shivered in delight.

Leo set her down on his lap and kissed and nipped her neck.

She whimpered and tucked her knees on his waist.

He stroked at her opening as he teased her ear now.

Ann whimpered softly.

Leo cradled her against him rocking her gently.

She sighed felt more relaxed and lets out small chirping. 

He bite and kissed at her neck as rubbed at her folds.

Ann moaned again arching her back.

Leo then laid her down and snuggled against her.  
“I love you.”

Bluu blushed.

His tongue lathered at her shoulder then thrust both fingers inside her.

“Ahh Raph!” Ann mewled shuddering in delight.

Leo rubbed her hips as he covered her up with a blanket.

“I-I love you too,”Bluu answered.  
She hugged him close but stayed careful not to hurt his cast arm.

He smirked on her skin and crawled over her. Raph felt turned on and wanted to have her now.

Ann groaned looking up at him.

Leo nuzzled her neck.

She smiled.

He pulled his fingers away and used her juices to lubricate himself before pushing himself inside her womb. 

Ann grunted and arched her back.

Leo played with her hair and kissed her neck.

He pulled his length halfway out before slamming it back and creating a rhyme that drove her insane.

“Leo,”she whined.

Ann moaned softly scratching his shoulders.

Leo went down planting love bites on her shoulders as he slid his shaft inside her.

She trembled and moaned. Bluu rubbed at his shoulders to encourage him to continue. 

Raph groaned then thrusted faster.

Ann gripped his shoulders mewling.

Leo sucked on a nipple pinching the other one as he thrusted faster into her.

“Leo… Leo … this feels s-so good!,”she sighed.

He was close to ejaculate but he stopped to switch positions. Raph held Ann's leg up and thrusted from behind while sucking at her breasts. 

Ann gripped his sheets whimpering.

Leo went deeper into her and growled.

Bluu moaned louder and his name rolled out of her tongue several times. She brought his head closer to her chest, rubbing and kissing at his scalp.

He pumped harder and rubbed her clitoris to make her more moist.

Ann climaxed all around him moaning.

Leo sucked on the other nipple as he hit her g spot.

Bluu hissed and threw her head back.

Raph came as well and his body stiffened until he finished. 

Ann moaned then panted.

Leo came releasing his seed inside her and pulled out panting.

She whimpered as she came all over him. Her body grew heavy and exhausted but was pleased. Bluu cupped his face then kissed at him lovingly. 

He pulled himself out then nibbled the back of her neck.

Ann mewled.  
“Raph please!”

Leo churred and kissed her passionately.

She sighed happily. The kiss put a gentle smile on her sleeping face.

Raph pulled her on top of him and whispered huskily for her to ride him.

Ann nodded blushing as she started straddling him.

Leo wrapped his arms around her closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He squeezed her hips then moved it back and forth before thrusting it upwards to her womb.

Ann moaned as she rode him cowgirl style.

It felt too good. Raph thrusted balls deep feeling her already soaking on his lap.

Ann mewled as she bounced up and down on him.

His eyes fell shut and lets out another growl as he drove into her. 

Ann whimpered as she grinded against his hips.

He finally orgasmed into her and bruised at her hips.

Ann groaned as she climaxed all around him getting off of him panting.

He rolled over to face her and squeezed her butt again as his breathe slowly turn steady.

Ann moaned slightly as she blushed looking up into his red masked eyes.

He stared back then kissed on her forehead and draw her into his arms.

Ann snuggled in his arms and closed her eyes falling asleep.

“Love you,”he muttered sleepily.

The End


End file.
